


A Little (A Lot of) Love

by emominki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emominki/pseuds/emominki
Summary: Kai misses having sex. Sehun makes it up. (Kinda)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. No Good Reason To Not Bed

**Author's Note:**

> there’s mpreg and a slight, barely noticeable spit kink. Enjoy!

Love making was sloppy. Sehun’s legs would be hitched above Kai’s shoulders, his hands gaining purchase on Kai’s back, nails digging deep into tan skin as the older man thrusted in and out of him. 

It was dirty, sweaty, nasty. Sehun would have his chest pressed in the mattress, his shirt chafing against his rock hard nipples as Kai would stick a finger in his asshole, gunning them as a tongue danced around the three fingers. Hands moulded the soft, supple flesh of Sehun’s asscheeks, and Kai spat in his hole to add extra lubrication for his cock. 

Sehun’s head was pulled up into the air with Kai’s hand in his hair, tugging hard enough to pull a few strands. The same mouth that ate Sehun out kissed him- all tongue and teeth. Sehun turned around and opened his legs, welcoming Kai to ravage him. And ravage he did. 

Sehun held his sweaty bangs from his forehead as Kai hooked one of his legs around his waist, shoving one of Sehun’s legs upwards to gain easier access to his hole, warm and wet and ready to be rawed. Kai spat into Sehun’s mouth with the younger man greedily swallowing it, sucking Kai’s fingers that tasted too much like his own slick. 

Kai’s solid muscles against the Sehun’s soft skin- the sheer sight of Kai sweating underneath the sun rays through the curtains, like honey dripping, sent Sehun over the edge. 

The older man would be sent in a craze seeing a wasted Sehun beneath him, clenching his knot and whining when he pulled out. The lolled-back eyes, swollen lips, tear-stained cheeks, whimpers and moans all drove him to fucking into Sehun harder. 

Sex was sport. Lazy mornings where Sehun would flop around and ride Kai till twelve pm or the quick blowjobs before work with Kai on his knees, lapping up Sehun’s come with a kitten tongue, but it was taken for granted. 

Kai appreciated all this before a little thing got in their way. Well, it wasn’t just a little thing. A blessing of sorts- a gift. A little tiny gift Sehun had to carry for nine months. 

A _ child _. 

Do not get him wrong; Kai was ecstatic when he got the news- he had cried. He was going to be a father! 

He always wanted a family, and he knew he wanted one with Sehun, but, god, did he miss fucking. 

Casual, angry, makeup, bored, crazy, lustful sex. Of course Sehun still wanted to fuck, but it just wasn’t the _ same _. 

The first few months before Sehun started showing, Kai took all his time trying out and using positions he knew they couldn’t do when Sehun was bloated and blooming with the baby. (Mainly missionary which is unfortunately Kai’s favorite way of giving Sehun a good dicking. And on his back, which is Sehun’s favorite way of getting dick.) 

Sehun became more sensitive. His areolas became a flushed pink when Kai barely nibbled on a nipple that easily pebbled with a lick. He did like riling up his boyfriend though; Sehun squirmed when Kai’s fingers would ghost over his prostate or when Kai touched him everywhere except the places he wanted to be touched. 

  
  


Oh, but when Sehun had his mood swings (which were dubbed legendary by Chanyeol, Kai’s cousin who did very little to sympathize with him and instead make fun of his predicaments) Sehun either demanded Kai (consensual, of course) to fuck him into oblivion or was minutes away from filing a restraining order. 

“Are you still going out with that Krystal girl?” Sehun shrieked one day, throwing a thick Ikea magazine at Kai, who had just came from work and only just took off his dress shoes. 

Kai furrowed his brow, “N-no?” As he tore his gaze from the magazine that landed on the floor with a hefty thump to his boyfriend that was practically emitting steam from his ears. 

Sehun scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“You stuttered. You’re lying.” And with tears that appeared out of thin air, he choked up, “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me when I’m having _ your _ baby!” 

The eldest of the two rolled his eyes and went to embrace his boyfriend. Sehun first pushed him away but with weak coaxing let Kai wrap his arms around him. 

“Oh, baby.” Kai cooed, rubbing Sehun’s back as the younger sniffled into his shoulder, “She has a wife, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun pushed himself away from Kai. 

“Say what now?” 

Kai grinned. “I was only asking her about nursery ideas because she has a kid and nothing else. I swear.” He pointed at the Ikea magazine that had conveniently flipped open to the baby section. 

Sehun wiped his tears now with a frustrated scowl on his face. “So is that the reason you won’t bed me anymore? 

It was Kai’s turn for his jaw to drop. More like a dumbfounded squint with a mouth gaping like a fish. 

“Of course not,” He said quickly. A little _ too _ quickly by the looks of it. Sehun’s eyes narrowed.

“Or will you not sleep with me because of the baby?”

Kai was easily flustered. Especially if he was caught in between lying and telling the truth. 

“Kinda?” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Sehun has barely just began to show, with his abdomen losing its flatness to a rounder appearance that Kai cherished- but the fact his dick was going somewhere near where his baby was growing weirded him out just a _ little _. 

And then tears sprung from Sehun eyes like rain before a tornado, “I can’t believe you’d say such a thing!” 

He pushed Kai away with an icy glare, which Kai did his very best no to coo over because no matter how hard Sehun tried to look intimidating, Kai saw him as a pouty kitten waiting for cuddles. 

“You know the doctor said sex is fine until a few weeks before my due date. Besides, I’m only in my second trimester. I don’t know why you think it’s weird!” He huffed. 

“I-I know it is, but the baby—” Kai’s cut off with a pair of lips pressed up against his own.

“I don’t think our baby would mind his parents getting a little action now and then, hmm?” 

He winked at Kai through wet eyelashes, a grin replacing a frown that was on his face mere seconds prior. 

“Of course not.” Kai agreed, suddenly wanting to strip Sehun of all his clothes and worship him like a god. (Jesus, what Sehun does to him.) He himself has been so stressed from work and dealing with a pregnant partner, sex was a perfect relief that he oh-so-desperately needed. 

And within moments was his back pressed against way too expensive cotton sheets (washed with lilac and vanilla softener, just like Sehun liked. Ironic since Sehun’s most hated scent before pregnancy was lilac.) Sehun was deep throating Kai’s cock like no tomorrow. 

Spit dribbled down Kai’s balls as Sehun’s head bobbed up and down, lewd slurping noises only making Kai harder in Sehun’s mouth. Sehun hollowed his cheeks and pressed the tip of his tongue against Kai’s head, swirling his tongue around the slit before taking his cock in his mouth again. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Kai groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. 

To believe the same man was whimpering about attention ten minutes ago. 

Kai pushed Sehun’s hair away from his face and pushed Sehun away from his dick- if Sehun was to continue doing what he was doing, he’d have to go to sleep with a dildo up his ass (not like that hasn’t been done before but—) and wait a while before Kai could fuck him into oblivion just like he wanted. 

“C’mere.” Kai muttered before kissing Sehun senseless- coaxing his tongue into Sehun’s warm mouth, his tongue brushing behind Sehun’s teeth, biting down on Sehun’s pretty bottom lip, tugging it slightly before breaking the kiss. 

He was looking into Sehun’s eyes directly as a thin line of saliva connected both of their mouths together. 

A hand holding Sehun’s waist trailed down to his ass, a finger teasing the cleft of his ass before Sehun whined and pushed Kai back into the bed. 

“ ’M gonna ride you,” Sehun said before inserting a finger into his own hole. God, Kai wanted to finger Sehun so bad- to see his warm, hot hole envelope his fingers like it was just born to do so. 

But he also wanted to see Sehun finger himself, bouncing up and down on four fingers, eyebrows furrowed in concentration with the tip of his pink tongue peeking from swollen red lips.

Sweat dripped from his forehead on to the planes of Kai’s abs as the elder just watched his boyfriend finger fuck himself, growing harder by the minute. 

Sehun’s own dick, curved towards his rounded belly, was dripping with precome and his balls were bouncing faster each finger Sehun added. 

“Fuck, let me do something,” Kai sat up, and Sehun removed his fingers instantaneously, “Sit on my face.” He practically ordered. 

Usually Sehun would whine and beg to get his way, but he obliged and inched his way towards Kai’s face as the older laid back down, relishing the view of Sehun’s plump ass in his face. 

Gripping the headboard, Sehun laid carefully on Kai’s face. Kai, on the other hand, had already pried Sehun’s ass cheeks and stuck a tongue into his hole. 

Immediately Sehun clenched, riding out how Kai’s tongue flattened against his hole and flickering in and out, circling the rim- and when Kai added a finger, Sehun almost passed out against the headboard. 

The breathless moans coming above from Kai were only feeding his ego, pushing him to press more fingers against Sehun’s asshole. Sehun’s head lolled back to the ceiling with littles ‘ha’s coming out of his mouth. 

Saliva covered Kai’s chin and cheeks, disgustingly sticky, but he couldn’t be anymore satisfied. Sehun looked absolutely wasted with messy hair and pretty pink cheeks. 

“I’m prepped-“ Sehun started, “Oh _ fuck _!” He let out a high-pitched moan when Kai fondled his balls. 

“L-let me ride you,” he said, getting back to where Kai’s dick stood proud and tall. If anything, Kai prided himself in how blessed he was in the nether regions and his dance skills. Although Sehun’s dick was longer than his own, he held much more girth and from the reactions he got from Sehun, was he a god. 

Kai wiped his mouth and propped his head against the headboard, helping Sehun align himself against his cock. Sehun let out the most lewd, drawling moan from his babydoll lips when Kai finally bottomed out. 

With his asscheeks flush against Kai’s thighs, Sehun held an iron grip on Kai’s forearms as he rode the elder up and down, eyes shut tight in bliss. He then leaned back, hands gripping the bed sheets for support before Kai thrusted up to meet Sehun halfway. 

Sehun shuddered, leaning down to kiss Kai as he fucked up into him, shallow thrusts at first but soon gained momentum as soon as a knot began to form in Kai’s abdomen. 

Chasing release, all Kai wanted was to taste Sehun so he brought Sehun’s fingers to his own mouth, slick still on them, and sucked. Sehun came white all over Kai’s honey golden chest. 

Sehun, stroking his own cock, whimpered as Kai rocked into him slowly before bursting inside of Sehun. Kai kissed Sehun’s palm, then his wrist, inhaling the scent of his sweat, spit and slick covered boyfriend before grinning. 

“What’re you smirking about?” Sehun raised a brow between breathes, still on top of Kai with the older man’s dick snug inside of him. There was amusement laced inside his words as a free hand ran over Kai’s chest. 

Kai hummed with mirth. Sassy even after being fucked within an inch of his life.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He looked at Sehun with widened, glistening eyes. And then he looked at the slight baby bump. Raising his hand, he rubbed Sehun’s abdomen, “So are you.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes, but with a smile on his face. 

“Shut up,” He said fondly. 

Wincing as he got off from Kai, he gingerly plopped next to him. They sat like that for a while before Sehun complained of back pain and slid down, looking up at Kai from the many feather pillows they owned. (For no good reason.) 

With a yawn, Sehun mumbled, “Fuck me like that again the baby might get a sibling.” 

“Huh?” Kai poked his head from the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom, where he had gotten to get a rag to clean up. 

_A sibling_? Definitely piqued his interest. 

“Huh?” Sehun replied, eyes widened like an owl at the realization of his own words. 

“Do you… do you really want more kids with me?”

Sehun smiled at him, eyes forming crescents, “Of course-“ 

And then his expression sobered up, “After we have this kid first, fool!” 

Kai threw his head back and laughed. 

  
  


Yeah, even though Kai couldn’t have the type of sex he wanted all the time, he didn’t care; as long as he was doing it with the one person he loved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Domestic Days

“Who do you think our baby will look like the most? I want the baby to have your skin tone.” Sehun muses one day, his back against the headboard of their king bed, watching as Kai intently types on his laptop.

Kai pushes his glasses up his nose bridge and yawns. He doesn’t like to wear his glasses, neither does he like contacts. But he squints as he cranes his neck to look at his husband. “The baby will look like the best of both of us, hopefully.”

Sehun simpers. He slaps Kai’s arm and whines playfully, “No, but really! You know how Renjun looks more like Baekhyun than Chanyeol- do you think Haechan will end up looking like my or your photocopy?”

“So you’ve decided on Haechan?”

Names have come and gone like seasons. At first Sehun wanted to name the baby Eunji, despite genders, and then Taeyong, Taehyung, Yunha, and now the dart has landed on Haechan.

“For the time being.” Sehun snaps. “Now, answer me.”

Shutting off and putting away his laptop, Kai stretches and lays on his back next to Sehun.

Sehun’s face looks so relaxed yet Kai can see the tension in his shoulders. Five months in the pregnancy and the baby- Haechan- has been very, very ruthless; from causing Sehun to wake up in the wee hours of the morning vomiting to crying because of anxiety and pain, the baby has caused much stress on them both.

But the stress is very much worth the moments they share when Kai takes care of Sehun or vice versa- especially the moments they’ll share with the new addition to their family.

Kai has never been so proud of Sehun, preening at the younger man’s swollen abdomen.

“Well, I don’t really have any expectations for the baby. As long as you’re happy I’m happy.”

Sehun scoots down on the bed until he’s eye level with Kai. He turns around quickly, flipping his body so he’s curled up against his husband.

“You’re so vanilla.” He sighs, pouting. “But I love you still.”

Kai frowns in faux offense. In comparison to Sehun, sure he liked pretty basic things and didn’t really have an imagination that stretched miles onward, yet vanilla would perhaps not be the best word to describe Kai. In bed he was anything but.

“What if the baby doesn’t have my skin tone and looks like Lee Kwangsoo? What will you do then?”

Sehun’s eyes widen and he gasps, “Are you saying Kwangsoo-hyung is ugly? I’d be honored if the baby comes out looking like him. In fact, I think I’d make Kwangsoo the godfather of our kid.”

Kai takes Sehun’s words with a grain of salt. He’s only saying things like this to rile Kai, but the older man has gotten very patient with Sehun the several years they’ve been together.

“Hmm,” Kai hums, “Then I can make Jeonghan the other godfather, can’t I?” A sneaky smile slithers itself on his face as he teases the younger man.

Sehun’s face falls at the mention of his least favorite co worker's name. His nose scrunches and his brows furrow.

“Tsk. I mean…. I mean if you want too…. you can.” He looks away from Kai pulls the duvet over himself.

“But I don’t care who the baby will look like, or what skin color it’ll have.” He continues, “It’s our baby. As long as I have you by my side, I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

Kai’s eyes gloss over, and for a minute he feels as if he's pregnant, overwhelmed with emotion all of a sudden just like Sehun’s constant mood swings.

“I love you. So much.” Kai leans in a kisses Sehun’s forehead. And then cheeks. And then lips. He peppers the younger man in kisses, ranging from pecks to deep, passionate kisses.

Pulling Sehun close, he places a hand on his husband’s expanded belly, “I love you too, Haechan.”

Sehun snorts, eyes crinkling. His face then contorts into a pained wince, he gasps and reaches cover Kai’s hand with his own.

“The baby just kicked!” He says, eyes widened with surprise.

Kai ogles in awe. “Really?”

“Feel,” Sehun presses Kai’s hand lightly over where he felt the kick. And within another minute Kai feels a little jolt, and hears Sehun whimper a little ‘ow’.

“You okay?”

Sehun nods silently. “I’m not that weak, you know.”

“Say goodbye to dada!” Sehun bounces Haechan on his hip as Kai’s tying his shoes.

It’s six am and the sun has just begin to file through the blinds of the living room. Haechan has just woken up, a little grumpy but the toddler’s demeanor has quickly changed at the sight of his father.

Kai gives himself a quick glance in the mirror and then reaches for his baby with a beaming smile.

“Bba-bba!”

Haechan giggles, arms outstretched, hands grabbing his father.

A year and a half ago Sehun screeched at Kai in a hospital’s delivery room for nearly fainting at the sight of the blood that came from the birth of their child.

Of course Sehun had become delirious after hours of extensive labor. Kai had shed tears, scampering around the waiting room after he had gotten kicked out of the delivery room.

He called his and Sehun’s family to the hospital, as well as his friends (and even Kwangsoo, reluctantly) to witness the birth of his heir.

Eight hours later, Haechan Kim was brought into the world. Kai had never cried as hard as he did in his entire life when he first saw his son. Even red and pruney, the baby bundled on Sehun’s chest was his child- he could have never been any more prideful of his and his husband’s creation. Sehun was too tired to cry, but the young man purred like a cat when Kai kissed him.

His blonde hair was matted to his forehead, skin slick with sweat but a sweet smile on his lips as he held his child in his arms.

Kai now inhaled Haechan’s scent, baby powder and formula and Sehun before preparing himself for several hours at a desk job that paid a little too less for his efforts. He pats down his baby’s cowlick with no avail.

Haechan took much of his appearance after Kai, taking his skin tone and jaw, but Sehun’s cat like eyes and lips. It would take time to see whose personality he took after, but Kai was silently hoping Haechan inherited Sehun’s wit and charm instead of his own clumsy so-called-cuteness dubbed by Sehun.).

He leaned down and pecked Sehun’s abdomen before handing Haechan back to Sehun.

“Dinner’s on me tonight.” The younger man says as fixes Kai’s tie with one hand. Looking into his husband’s eyes, “You should really be asking for a raise. Or a promotion at least. You deserve it. I don’t know why you’re not being properly compensated for all your hard work. And besides, it’ll be awhile before I can work again.”

He casts a look a his belly after sternly scolding his husband.

“Don’t worry so much,” Kai says, “I’ll get on it.”

He definitely won’t. But Sehun doesn’t need to know that, he thinks as the latter places Haechan on the floor. Kai’s dormant in his office, but for all it’s worth he could be in some lower ranking company working the same job for 10x less the pay.

“I’m starting to sound like my mother, aren’t I?” Sehun sighs, face softening.

Kai grimaces. “She’s not all that bad.”

Sehun slaps his arm. “You’re supposed to tell me that I’m not! Comfort me, goddamn it.”

The older man laughs and kisses Sehun on the lips quickly.

“‘M gonna be late, but stay safe! Don’t do anything dangerous!” Kai quips before checking his watch, waving at Haechan and hopping out the door.

“Bba-bba.” Whispers Sehun cutely.

As he sits in his car, Kai sees Sehun with Haechan, the two of them waving him goodbye. Wearing satin blue pin striped pyjamas matching with Haechan, Kai can barely see the silhouette of their second child, but a disheveled Sehun with an equally disheveled Haechan brings a natural, warm feeling in his chest.

Being sent off to work by the two most loved people in his life is cute, domestic; this is everything he’s ever wanted.

From fame and riches, Kai never knew the real jems lay within love- with his husband and his baby.

Correction- babies. Sehun’s pregnant for the second time (most definitely not the last) and Kai has a feeling that it's going to be a girl.

Well, there’s only one way to see.

It’s to wait.


End file.
